Chicken soup
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Wangji can't really hold his alcohol and that has consecuences. Lack of communication has them too. Módào Zushi


I call it the "college AU" even though I had more like the German/Swiss kind of university in mind, mainly bc there are no dorms.

That's all I have to comment on this.

* * *

 **Chicken soup**

He felt a sharp pain cut through his brain and it was probably what woke him up. He wished he didn't, though. It was as if someone split his head into two halves and stitched them back together, pressing them against each other with a vise. The pressure on both sides was unbearable. When he opened his eyes, light fried them in less than one second. Land Wangji hated his whole existence so much he recalled one of Wuxian's depression jokes.

 _I'm never drinking again_ was a sentence he never thought he would actually think. And here he was. "I'm never drinking again," he murmured softly as he touched his forehead. It was hot. With a sigh he closed his eyes again and rolled to the side. Curtains were closed but there was still enough light penetrating the room to annoy him to no end.

He could hear Xichen roam around the apartment they shared. He wasn't loud but Wangji seemed to feel every little sound around him.

Saying he doesn't remember a single thing from after he gulped down those two shots wasn't an exaggeration. He remembered none. Which made him panic even more when, a few hours later, he stood before the mirror. Whoever had managed to get his mouth on his neck made sure to leave some very graphic evidence of it. Glaring, red biting marks and hickey blossomed all over the length of his neck, from the very juncture with his jaw down to under his shirt.

It was obvious who the culprit was.

He didn't dare to take off the shirt in front of the mirror. Seeing what his neck looked like was enough. He turned his back to it and squeezed his eyes shut as he undressed and got the shower ready.

(A steaming shower while being hungover was like heaven, he noted. Still not worth it.)

By that time, he had already sat in front of his brother during lunch, Xichen eating some fried veggies with rice and smiling at him while Wang stared into the chicken soup he made for him. "I'm not telling father or mother," Xichen had said and Wangji now understood that he wasn't talking about the drinking or the hangover.

When he stepped out of the shower again, steam covered the mirror. However, he could see the extent of the disaster a certain mouth had caused. For a second, he didn't want to believe it and hurriedly wiped his hand over the glass, staring then at his naked body. Until that day he didn't even know if was actually capable of swearing but in that moment, it just naturally slipped out of his mouth.

"Shit."

* * *

I had been Wuxian's idea. Whose else could it have been? Jiang Cheng? He liked to drink and was quite into it by the time he arrived at their apartment but he had excused himself to the bathroom when Wuxian pressed a little glass into his hand. It was wet and some of its content spilled over his fingers. He swiped it on Wuxian's clothes, who didn't seem to mind it. Maybe that was the reason why he always wore black, Wangji wondered.

"No," he just replied when Wuxian pressed against him, urging him to drink it.

"Come on, I've never seen you drink! I've seen all my friends drink and throw up at least once!" he chirped, speaking fast and clearly even though he surely already emptied a few bottles (if the fainted Huaisang on the floor was anything to go by).

"Why did you come over so late anyway?" Wuxian suddenly wanted to know, leaning in even closer. Wangji didn't budge, still pushing the shot glass away every time Wuxian brought it near his face. "Don't you sleep like… absurdly early? How do you get anything done if you sleep at nine?"

"I wake at five" was the obvious answer and Wuxian made a face of disgust.

"So, why aren't you home sleeping?"

Wangji stared at him and Wuxian almost felt bad. Almost.

"You invited."

Wuxian laughed and mindlessly brushed his cheek, letting his head fall to the side.

"I'm inviting you to drink, too," he whispered and Wangji could only make it out following his lips. The music was loud and people talked (screamed) chaotically around them, so he couldn't actually hear him. The lights were also dimmed and Wuxian was more shadow than anything else. Yet his eyes seemed to glow with excitement when his fingers brushed as he finally took the glass.

* * *

"Did you like the soup? I tried to make it light but I'm experimenting with more seasonings since Mingjue was complaining the other day that my food tastes like nothing, so…?"

Wangji glanced up from the page he has been staring at now for what felt like two hours. He knew it had been not more than a few minutes but it annoyed him nevertheless.

"I did," he answered with a short nod. Xichen looked down on him and his law book, and sighed.

"I wouldn't try too hard to get anything done today, it's no use," Xichen advised. His younger brother arched an eyebrow but decided to not ask how he had that knowledge. Maybe someone else told him, he was friends with Mingjue and Guangyao after all. One of them liked to drink and the other to talk, so it shouldn't make him wonder about it.

Xichen picked up his keys ("Do you need anything? I will be right back.") and as he stepped out of the door Wangji finally put his book away. He couldn't help but wonder if Wuxian was already up. Of course not. "I must be sick or something," he thought ironically and absentmindedly touched his forehead. It was burning hot. Oh, seems like his worry for Wuxian has an actual explanation. He got up and made himself some tea, deciding to finally go back to bed. Again. Wuxian was lucky this was a weekend and he had no classes, Wangji wouldn't forget this so fast if otherwise. He felt himself drift slowly away. He thought he heard his brother come back, however didn't bother to get up nor did Xichen come to check up on him. Maybe thinking he was napping his hangover away.

It was getting dark when his head finally peeked inside his room.

"Wangji? Still sleeping?" he asked.

"Mhh…"

His brother came up to his bed and eyed him with slight surprise. He probably didn't expect him to actually spend all his day being this useless. The med student noticed then his red face and sweaty forehead, furrowing his own as he reached down to touch his brother's.

"You have a fever" Xichen declared. _No shit, Sherlock_ Wangji almost shot back and immediately felt lucky to be so sick that he wasn't able to, because _what on earth was that, Wangji?_ The hangover escalated into banishing him back to his bed and he ended up spending his day sleeping.

"You better rest" Xichen concluded and went to close the curtains. Wangji sighed and looked at his cellphone from the corner of his eyes. The led light was blinking, had been for a while now. "Are you hungry?"

"Nh."

"You want some soup at least? You have barely eaten today."

"Mhm…"

"Good."

Xichen smiled. At least his soup was good.

* * *

He wasn't sure if he was remembering or dreaming of Wuxian's mouth and warm tongue. The tickling in his belly felt too real for any of both options. He was sure he was hearing music but at the same time it sounded so far away, barely there when Wuxian's hand cupped his face and pressed their mouths together. Wangji's own hands were on his back, gripping at fabric as he tried to pull him closer, feeling desperate. Wuxian let out a small snicker and his nails scrapped Wangji's scalp as he pushed the kiss, deepened it until they had to break for air. Wuxian panted out his name, called him twice as he held his head by his hair.

"Come, please," he whispered then, getting off of his lap. Wangji could only follow, pulled from his wrists as they stumbled out what he thought remembering as the living room. Not wondering anymore if he was dreaming or remembering he adhered his eyes on Wuxian's dark frame as he guided him along the corridor. He stopped in the middle, Wangji almost crashing into him, and turned to catch again his face and smack a sloppy kiss on his mouth. Wangji indulged, a bit too happy, and pulled at the same time he dared to bite down.

Wuxian let out a breathily laugh.

"You wanna see my room?" he slurred against his mouth, not waiting for Wangji's nod before he pushed him through a door. There was no light, no one cared about it. There was a bed and even though Wangji could imagine the mess Wuxian's room was (if this was actually his room), he didn't care. He was focused on the pair of steely blue eyes glinting in front of him, waiting with hunger deepening them. He wasn't going to deny them what they wanted, so he shot forward and sought those lips, starting another eager kiss. He followed Wuxian to the bed and didn't wait for any word of encouragement, just pushed him down.

Wuxian dropped on the bed and Wangji followed, straddling his thighs. He could hear his pants, not feel them though even when his face was just a few millimeters from his own. He was now on top of Wuxian and he reached down, wanting to touch skin but finding only more fabric. Legs wrapped themselves around his waist, pulling him in, closer to the soft moans and those eyes…

But it still felt like there was nothing there.

The alarm clock started screaming exactly at five.

Wangji didn't want to get up.

* * *

He felt worse the next day but the still got up. He felt cold and when he got up, he felt like a hamster trapped in one of those plastic balls. When he reached the mirror, he had to look twice. His face was red, a violent rash covering all the part near his mouth. He thought his heart stopped for a brief moment and surely Xichen's did too when he went to see what was taking him so long.

He was back in bed in less than a few seconds.

"You shouldn't go out like this, just look at you. You seem half dead and your fever hasn't gone down the slightest bit," he argued softly as he was trying to keep him in bed. "And _what on earth_ is that on your face?"

"Shouldn't _you_ know? That's your field…"

"Uh, well yeah…" Xichen started stammering but his brother interrupted him.

"It's not that bad," Wangji insisted and never had his brother looked at him with so much disbelief.

Ok, maybe it was. A bit. He managed to convince Xichen to not send him to the doctor, however his brother decided he would be going to the pharmacy. Whatever, Wangji thought.

He didn't go to class but after he slept for another hour and another one trying to read, he had nothing keep him from reading the messages he got from Wuxian. There was a ton of them. Somehow, he managed to read that, especially the one of Wuxian complaining that he felt sick and that winter was being too harsh on poor him…

Wait.

Wangji got up, went back to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror again, trying to ignore the now lightly purple bruises on his ridiculously pale neck. Got back, though not to his room but to his brother's and looked for a specific book. He hurriedly skimmed through pages and stopped at _herpes_. _Symptoms of herpes: Pain, burning, tingling, or itching before clusters of blisters erupt. Gums and Neck lymph may become swollen, gums may become and red and could bleed._

He went back to the mirror. He clearly had something more than just a light fever.

He went back and took again the book. _Incubation time: two to twelve days. Four days is the average._ "Well… maybe my herpes is more efficient," he thought half-jokingly. Maybe Wuxian's bad sense of humor was contagious too. Like his herpes.

He opened his front camera and looked at himself. It itched even more when he examined it. It could really be herpes; however, it didn't explain the fever. He started to think maybe the fever was unrelated…

Then his brain stopped again. _Wait_ , how far did they _actuallyomgwhatif_ -

He almost teared a page of his book while frenetically going through it.

 _Symptoms of HIV+: nausea, vomiting, persistent diarrhea, chronic fatigue, rapid weight loss, cough and shortness of breath, recurring fever, chills, and night sweats, rashes, sores or lesions in the mouth or nose, on the genitals, or under the skin._

He got like four of them.

"Shit."

* * *

"He's ignoring me."

"Doesn't he always?"

"Yes, but it's different this time!"

"How?"

Wuxian rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated huff.

"It's just _different_ ," he insisted. Jiang Cheng sighed but was about to ignore his little tantrum but Wuxian continued. "I mean we…"

"Stop right there" Cheng cut him. "I don't want the details."

"…fucked."

"Oh my god, Wuxian!"

"It was my first time!"

Jiang Cheng let out a tired groan. "I don't care. And I said I didn't want to know. Thanks for filling me in with the news but you could have kept it to yourself."

"Why?"

"Because…" He stopped abruptly and just sighed again. "Well maybe it was so bad he doesn't want to see you again?"

He didn't mean it, clearly. He wouldn't say something like that in a serious tone but one look at Wuxian's face was enough to know that now he was actually considering it.

"Hey no… You know he's not like…"

"Shit."

"…that."

"What if it really was that bad?"

"How come you're still a virgin?" Cheng asked. "You've flirted with every moving being since I can remember, how come you've never…"

"I hadn't even _kissed_." Wuxian was suddenly serious and his adoptive brother raised an eyebrow.

"You're fucking with me."

"No."

"There's no way I will believe that, the other day you told Wangji you had plenty of experience…"

"I lied! I just wanted to see his reaction!"

Jiang Cheng facepalmed.

"Well then this is all your own fault" he declared and took his lunch, putting it into his backpack. "Are you skipping today as well?"

"I don't feel well…"

"Liar."

Jiang Cheng sighed for the hundredth time and was out the door. Wuxian fell back into the sofa and looked at his phone. All his messages to Lan Zhan were on read but neither replied to. He pouted and started typing.

 **Are you in class?**

It went unread for a while but eventually the little check turned blue. Wuxian bit his lip, waiting.

 **Lan zhan :c  
Was it really that bad?**

Oh shit, he's typing.

He jumped to his feet and stared onto the screen. The _is typing…_ disappeared though. "Oh, come on!" He shouted angrily as he stared to pace around the living room. He was about to send another message when the typing sign reappeared and he halted.

 **Shouldn't you pay attention to class.**

Wuxian's heart skipped a beat.

 **Hey you stopped ignoring me :D**

He wanted to slap himself. Well, it was a start. Wangji didn't answer so he took it on himself to continue.

 **I'm skipping wyd?**

 **Learning break.**

Obviously. Wuxian rolled his eyes but then almost choked on nothing when the next message came in.

 **I want to talk.**

What? Talk? Talk about what exactly? It's not like they were in a relationship, he couldn't break up with him, Wuxian thought. He had to reply though. Gosh, why did he always have to put a period on his messages, it sounded like he was angry. Maybe he was… What if he actually wanted to tell him to never ever appear again in front of him?

 **Talk? About what?**

Wangji answered:

 **Law cafeteria at 12.00.**

Wuxian stared at the message for what felt like hours.

In the end, he didn't dare to go.

* * *

It was Friday. Wuxian and Wen Ning were leaving the architecture building. Not that any of them was studying architecture, Wuxian just happened to like their cafeteria, be it because of the food or because he liked that there were so many girls in that faculty. Ning just tagged along with his friend, enjoyed the food he paid for him and sometimes even managed to have an actual conversation with Wuxian's other friends.

"Are you actually going to chemistry lecture?" Ning wanted to know and Wuxian sighed, shrugging.

"I guess… I can't skip it anymore even if it's the most boring class ever." He yawned as they entered the biochemistry building, although he stopped abruptly. Ning looked confused at him until he saw a certain tall figure, with long black hair. Wuxian gulped and Wen Ning felt for him.

"Shouldn't you go greet him?" he whispered even though he himself was trying hard to not catch Wangji's attention.

"Uhm… why exactly?" Ning arched an eyebrow and Wuxian cleared his throat. "Ok, ok…"

"So…?" His friend was still looking at him.

"Oh, fuck it, here goes nothing." Wuxian sighed and approached him hurriedly. "Hey! Lan Zhan, wait!"

The moment he called him and the guy started to turn, he noticed he had made a mistake.

It was Xichen.

He had actually mistaken him for his brother. Damn it, he hopes Jiang Cheng would never hear of this or _Wuxian_ would never hear the end of it.

"Oh, hi," he blabbed. "Sorry, I thought it was Lan Zhan… I mean, Wangji. Heh, was already wondering why he was in this building…"

Xichen smiled.

"Ah, hi, Wuxian. Nice to see you, has been a while. I thought you had changed career again."

"Oh, no, I was just skipping." Wuxian laughed and dragged a hand through his hair, pulling it back.

"That's a nice shirt," Xichen commented.

"Huh?"

He remembered then he was wearing his _I put the Bi in Bitch_ shirt. Xichen was still smiling at him. Was that a good sign?

"So, uhm… well that, sorry for the confusion. I just thought it was weird to see him around here. Uhm… haven't actually talked to him lately."

"Yeah, can't blame you. Has been a bit grumpy with all this issue of the sickness."

Wuxian blinked.

"Sickness?"

"Yes, he usually isn't the type to get sick but he seems to have caught something and has been very grumpy because of it. He should just stay in bed, but then again go and try to convince him to miss more than two days of class."

Xichen sighed. Wuxian remembered Wangji wanted to meet on Tuesday. Was he already sick back then?

"Since when?" he tried to ask as casually as he could.

"Sunday," the med student answered. "I thought first it was just the hangover but you don't get a fever because of that. Or rashes… but you know him, getting him to the doctor is even more difficult than getting him to stay in bed. That's why I'm actually studying to become a doctor."

The last part was a joke. Wuxian hoped at least. Sometimes he wasn't sure when listening to Xichen talk considering the older Lan brother said absolutely everything with a smile. Sometimes he felt like he was compensating the lack of emotion on Wangji's face.

"Yeah, that's weird," he agreed. "Must be something else…"

"Right? You don't usually get a fever because of one night out drinking…" He stopped and looked at Wuxian. "You were only drinking, right?"

Wuxian could feel the heat creep up on his face. He clearly understood what Xichen meant with that question but he couldn't help and think about what else they did that night.

"Yes, yes, just vodka, rum, beer and some tequila shots. Lan Zhan only took two tequila shots, tough."

"Well that's already more than I expected." Xichen laughed. Wuxian arched an eyebrow, wondering… Xichen didn't seem bothered by the drinking at all, he even appeared to be quite positive about it.

"Maybe you could drop by and say hello, it might cheer him up" Xichen suggested as casually as one could drop such a bomb, and Wuxian almost turned and started running.

"Ah, that's a good idea." He laughed nervously. "I will try it, maybe he even opens the door for me," he joked.

"Why shouldn't he?"

 _Yes, why indeed_.

Wuxian gulped, begging mentally for Ning to appear and drag him away. As if he had somehow heard his plea, said friend approached him and tugged his sleeve.

"Wuxian, the lecture…" he whispered and then smiled coyly at Xichen, saying hello. Xichen greeted back.

"Ah, you're Wen Qinq's little brother, aren't you?" he asked. "She's an amazing student and she sometimes talks about you. Nice to meet you finally in person."

Ning went pale and then blushed a deep shade of red, letting out a strangled laugh. Wuxian thought _same, bro_ and cleared his throat.

"The lecture," he reminded and pulled Ning's arm.

"Right, right, the lecture." His friend nodded energetically and after saying goodbye to Xichen, the two ran off as fast as they could, sprinting towards the stairs. He run up two floors and didn't stop until they were in the classroom.

"That was close," Wuxian sighed as he slid into one of the seats in the backrow.

Wen Ning only nodded, still panting as he took the seat beside him.

The lecture was as boring as it could be, and Wuxian started to actually considerate changing faculty again. His brief attempt at Art History had been a fiasco, even if he took a lot of friendships and connections from there (just like everywhere he went to, actually). After that he had changed to biochemistry engineering and met again Wen Ning there, whom he had known from the visit the university had organized for high school students aka soon to be university students. But he wasn't feeling it anymore… He wanted something more fun, something like… music maybe.

He wondered how Wangji would deem such a change. They had meet during his single semester in Art History and the Law major didn't waste to many words on that choice. Considering he didn't waste words in general, Wuxian concluded it to be something positive. He had heard from Huaisang, whose brother was friends with Wangji's brother, that both Xichen and Wangji knew to play the guqin, which he considered to be impressive. He hadn't heard them play, though, but he could already be sure that they excelled in it. Like in everything.

Except drinking, probably.

So Wangji had a hangover after just two tequila shots. He grinned while thinking about it. Xichen had said that was already a lot for Wangji and that he didn't expect him to drink at all and now that he wasn't fretting about the fact that he was making a fuss in front of his crushes older brother, Wuxian could only think _honestly, same_.

He didn't expect Wangji to actually down that first shot which he had full intention to drink himself. Having seen that the glass was then empty, he had pouted and accused him of drinking without him. "Wait here!" he had ordered and ran back to the kitchen, coming back this time with two shot glasses. "I can't believe you actually drank that shot without me." He was putting up an act at that moment, now he wasn't sure if he was just blabbing drunk. Whatever, it ended with them in bed and…

Wait.

Wangji only had two shots but Xichen now said he had a hangover. He was actually drunk? Like, _that_ drunk? He didn't look it, though. But he actually was wasted? How is that even possible!? Wuxian was clearly drunk, he was almost every weekend and he didn't even mind what ended up happening between them, he did enjoy it because it was with Lan Zhan Myfuckingcrush. Drunk sex wasn't how he planned to lose the V-card but whatever. What if Wangji did mind though? What if he didn't even want to do it with him and was now angry because drunk people can't consent? Wuxian started tapping the desk with his pen, getting slightly nervous. Wuxian was wasted and yet he considered himself to be able to consent but that's him, it didn't guarantee that Wangji saw it the same way.

If that was the case, then Wuxian had fucked up more than he thought.

And he started to think maybe he did have to go see Wangji.

He just didn't want to.

The dilemma kept following him around the rest of the afternoon, even after they left the campus and walked up to the bus station. The Wen family lived in the city so Ning still was living at home and had to take the metro to the other side of the city. Wuxian and Jiang Cheng were luckier to have an apartment two blocks away from the university, yet he still waited with Ning until he got on his bus. That day his sister was at the bus stop too and Wuxian greeted happily as the medicine major waited impatiently.

"I just missed the earlier bus because of you," she answered impatiently and her brother seemed to automatically shrink in size. Wuxian laughed as he watched them get on the next bus, Qing still going on about how Ning could have hurried. He saw them off and started walking home, stopping first by the supermarket to get some stuff his brother texted him to bring with him.

Jiang Cheng was there already, usually on Fridays he only had one class in the morning. He was already in the kitchen, making sure Wuxian didn't get the chance to cook himself, and as he heard the door, he called him to him.

"Did you bring what I asked for?"

"I know I've fucked up some thing in the past but I'm not that useless." Wuxian laughed as he passed him the plastic bag. Jiang Cheng raised a brow.

"I know you think you are joking but do you want me to actually comment on that?"

"Please don't."

Cheng flashed a grin at him and ordered to put get the table set. As Wuxian went to the dining room, he remembered: "Oh, and one extra plate!"

Wuxian reemerged in the kitchen, looking at him with curiosity.

"Did you finally get a date with someone? Do I get to be the wingman?"

Cheng shook his head, annoyed. "No, I just invited Zixuan and after that we might go drink with some other friends from class."

Wuxian's smile immediately dropped.

"Are you shitting me?"

Cheng smirked.

"No. Got a problem with that?"

"Of course I have a problem with that. You know I hate that guy, I even dropped out of Business class because I couldn't stand seeing his face anymore!"

"No, you just got bored. And you told everyone you slept with one of the teachers and that's why you always got As until you were asked to stop it or they would have to expel you. Which is why I don't believe your shit about having lost your virginity with…"

"Don't mention it."

Cheng's smirk grew wider.

"Oh, so is he still ignoring you? That bad was it that the politest and most well behaved guy in the whole university is now avoiding you?"

"He isn't avoiding me." Wuxian grumbled and grudgingly took an additional plate. "I swear to god if this guy annoys me just a tiny little tad I'm punching him."

"Please don't, our sister wouldn't forgive you."

"She would. She has in the past."

Cheng sighed and decided to cut the conversation there. Jin Zixuan came a bit later, bringing a bottle of wine, and he and Wuxian glared at each other the moment Jiang Cheng left them alone.

"How's your sister?" Zixuan eventually asked, grinning. Wuxian rolled his eyes.

"Ignoring you I guess if you don't know about what happened."

Zixuan furrowed his brows but as he was about to ask, Jian Cheng sat down with them.

"Nothing happened, he's just mocking you."

"Jiang Cheng!" Wuxian pouted and his nemesis seemed to exhale relieved.

"You know what?" Jiang Cheng continued, "considering you don't have any plans tonight…"

"Oh, no, don't do this…"

"You can stay to wash the plates. It's your turn anyway, isn't it?"

"No, it's not! And I'm not washing his plate!" Wuxian exclaimed and started stuffing his mouth with the food, forcing it down his throat right before Jiang Cheng and Zixuan's astonished eyes.

"Wei Wuxian, stop!" Cheng uttered but his brother didn't listen and gulped down everything with a glass of water.

"Finished! I'm out!" Wuxian shouted and ran away from the table. He sprinted into his room and looked for his phone, wallet. As he ran by the dining room, Zixuan was staring at Jiang Cheng, like he wasn't expecting Wuxian to actually run away like that. He almost laughed as he saw Cheng get up to stop him, shouting his name as his guest was looking bewildered at the domestic drama.

"Wuxian, you're not getting away!" Jiang Cheng practically screeched and Wuxian, probably feeling the adrenaline when he felt his brother's murderous aura, let out a hysterical laugh. He teared the door open and was almost out of the apartment. He didn't get far, though; he froze immediately, just like Jiang Cheng when he reached the front door too.

Lan Zhan blinked at them, confusion written all over his face. Wuxian felt his heart drop down to his stomach, especially as he noticed the eyebags and the very obvious rash all over his face. Wangji was looking so bad Jiang Cheng actually retreated back to the dining room. Wuxian heard hushed whispers but nothing more, the loud throbbing in his ears was too deafening. He tried to get it under control but his heart wouldn't stop hammering like a maniac. His throat felt dry, too.

What on _earth_ was he doing there? And holy shit, he actually looked like… like shit. Heck.

"Ah… damn, Wangji… I mean, hey!" He let out a nervous laugh. "Uhm, didn't expect you…"

"You didn't come."

"I surely did…" Wuxian tried to joke but it was so pathetic that he dropped it instantly. "A-ah, you mean Tuesday… Yeah, uh… I had class?"

"You said-"

However, he stopped and looked at Wuxian. He wondered if he was leaving, probably assumed that yes, considering how eager to party Wuxian was. He let out a sigh that sounded like defeat and before Wuxian could ask anything, he stepped into the apartment.

"I want to talk." He repeated what Wuxian had already read days ago. Not giving him this time the chance to escape, he seized Wuxian's wrist and dragged him to his room, closing the door while ignoring Wuxian's protests.

"Hey! I didn't invite you in!" he hissed, though it barely sounded like he was angry. "How do you even know this is my room?"

"It looks messy."

Wangji wasn't even trying to sound funny and Wuxian, even if he felt a bit offended by the statement, didn't complain anymore.

"Ok, ok…" He sighed. "Ok, you want to talk. And I'm guessing about what but you can't actually blame me for not wanting to face it!"

"That's irresponsible," Wangji avered.

"Excuse me?"

"Irresponsible," Wangji repeated. "You shouldn't sleep around like this if you know you have an STD."

" _What_?"

"A sexually Transmitted Disease."

"I know what a STD is!"

Wuxian gaped at him, perplexed. Wangji blinked.

"So?"

"So!?"

"I just… I mean…" Oh great, the day he gets to hear Wangji stammer came and he wasn't enjoying it one little bit. "I would have appreciated if at least we used protection."

"We did."

"We did?"

"Lan Zhan, I put you the condom on myself because you didn't know how. Believe me, we did use it."

"Oh… Sorry, I didn't remember."

Wuxian lifted both brows.

"You don't remember _what_ exactly?"

"…everything."

Oh. Great. He got to fuck his crush and he didn't even remember it. Wuxian let out a frustrated groan. Then why was he accusing him of… wait, what exactly?

"So why are you saying I have an STD!?" he burst out, now high key offended.

Now Wangji looked away, to the side, and slightly cleared his throat.

"I… the symptoms seemed to confirm it."

"The symptoms."

"I thought first it was herpes. But it could also be aids…"

Wuxian was now completely dumbfounded. He took a step back, walked to the window and then paced a few steps around his room. Did he hear right? Did he just…? He then abruptly turned, glaring daggers at the law major.

"HOW WOULD I HAVE FUCKING AIDS IF I WAS A VIRGIN!" He screamed, balling his fists. Wangji stared at him, maybe for the first time in his life there was something like surprise on his face. Wuxian felt the urge to slap him just to under underline his statement. However, before he could do it, the door was slammed open and Jiang Chen stormed into the room. He went straight up to Wuxian and before he could say anything or step aside, his fist slammed against his cheek.

"IT WAS TRUE!? You actually never slept with _anyone_?" he shouted. Wuxian, confused, opened his mouth but his brother was already back on him, throwing down another punch, making him stagger backwards. Not far because Jiang Cheng had him by the collar in no time and started shaking him like a rattle.

"I took fucking _relationship advice_ from you!"

"Who told you to listen to me!?" Wuxian finally managed to shout back and pushed him before aiming his fist at him, too. It was stopped, however, mid-air. He blinked and look at Wangji, who just stood there, holding his arm with an iron grip, back with his unreadable blank expression.

Jiang Cheng huffed and got back up, still looking angry. He didn't say anything, however, and left the room. After a while they heard his bitching around the living room, followed by Zixuan calm yet somehow amused voice, and then the front door close with a bang. Then, for some seconds, neither of them said something, until Wuxian cleared his throat.

"Now… this is awkward."

Wangji nodded, slowly, yet he didn't let go of his arm. Wuxian bit his lips and looked now closely at the rash

"There's no way that's herpes," he finally said. "Huaisang had herpes and it didn't look like this at all. Who told you this was herpes?"

Wangji glanced to the side.

"…brother," he murmured lowly. Wuxian huffed and then laughed.

"So… You weren't ignoring me because I'm bad at sex?"

"Huh…" Wangji shrugged and pulled him closer. Wuxian twisted his arm free from Wangji's grasp and laced them around his torso. His fingers brushed the end of his long hair and one hand sat down on his lower back. He was now pressed against him and sporting a wide grin.

"If you're vague like this I will just interpret your answers like I please, Lan Zhan," he purred slowly. Wangji didn't reply, just inched closer to his mouth,

"Hey, hey, wait!

"You said it's not herpes."

"That doesn't mean I want it on my- mrfh!"

Wuxian squeezed his eyes shut before just surrendering to the kiss, praying silently for health until he forgot about the rash. Wangji was doing a good job distracting him and he already knew he was a passionate kisser.

* * *

Wangji eventually went to the doctor.

 **Doctor says I'm allergic to White Cardamon. Xichen promised to not use it anymore in his chicken soup.**


End file.
